For how many positive integers $n$ does $1+2+\cdots+n$ evenly divide $6n$?
Explanation: Because \[
1 + 2 + \cdots + n = \frac{n(n+1)}{2},
\]$1+2+ \cdots + n$ divides the positive integer $6n$ if and only if \[
\frac{6n}{n(n+1)/2} = \frac{12}{n+1}\ \text{is an integer.}
\]There are  $\boxed{5}$ such positive values of $n$, namely,  1, 2, 3, 5,  and 11.